


Like Real Knights Do

by The_Amarathine_Carrion



Series: The Whores of Faerghus [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agoraphilia, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, dom Felix, most of that occurs in part two, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/pseuds/The_Amarathine_Carrion
Summary: “Sylvain asks Felix to help him with some of his armor, sweating for an additional reason when his boyfriend leans in closer to whisper in his ear.’He’s giving you a hard time, but he looks good doing it, doesn’t he Sylvain?’”Sylvain asks Ashe for some archery lessons.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: The Whores of Faerghus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Like Real Knights Do

Sylvain has a big problem. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to get Ashe off of his mind.

Felix isn’t helping matters. He thinks Sylvain should just fuck him— and if only it were that easy. Seducing someone like Ashe was going to require an entirely different approach than what they’d decided on when they propositioned Dimitri. Sylvain hadn’t even wanted to bring it up, but Felix walking into his room just as he’d peaked with the sniper’s name still heavy on his lips was a pretty dead giveaway.

He’d immediately shown interest in Sylvain’s secret crush— even going so far as to taunt him by commanding him to talk about all of the fantasies of Ashe he’d masturbated to while he rode him at an agonizingly slow pace. Felix was being unusually clingy as of late, and while Sylvain could handle the increased attention, the rest of the Blue Lions could not.

Sylvain understands why Felix’s so insistent on pushing them all together. It’s only been a few weeks since Rodrigue’s passing, and he’s still raw with grief. The very moment he’d been able to leave his room, he’d hounded everyone about maintaining a strict training regimen and relentlessly sought them out to complain until he was satisfied with their progress. It was surprisingly personal and rather touching coming from Felix, whose love language these days often came across as a flurry of fists in public and a river of confessions in private. Quality time presented differently in him, and he was trying to extend his care to his friends in the few ways he knew how.

Felix was pushing them to the brink in his frustration, but Sylvain really does owe him for gaining the opportunity to explore some of those fantasies with Ashe because of that very obsession. He’d woken up the past few mornings with a raging hard on due to the filthy stories his boyfriend fed him after they’d fucked but before they’d fallen asleep. Ashe had already been nestled deep into his mind for some time even before Felix dragged him off to train.

They’d barely pushed their way past the black and gold doors when Felix spotted Ashe nocking an arrow off to the side and demanded that the sniper spar with them. To Sylvain’s surprise, not only did his freckled friend accept, he picked up an axe and promptly rushed him. While he didn’t possess Sylvain’s natural strength, he definitely wasn’t _bad_ , and after a while of them going at it, they both had to stop to remove their outer layer.

Sylvain asks Felix to help him with some of his armor, sweating for an additional reason when his boyfriend leans in closer to whisper in his ear.

“He’s giving you a hard time, but he looks good doing it, doesn’t he Sylvain?”

Sylvain gulps, trying not to be obvious as he glances at Ashe from the corner of his eyes. His coat was hung off to the side and, yet another surprise, the shirt he wears underneath is snug with the sleeves cut high around his shoulders.

Sylvain adores surprises. He may also have a _tiny_ bit of a thing for pretty boys with toned arms.

Felix’s breath is something that gives him too many goosebumps for how warm it is on the crook of his neck. “Hmm. Even better now. I’ll be sure to sit back and see how this turns out.”

Sylvain exhales slowly. _The fight. Right._ There’s no way Felix was actually suggesting anything. He just enjoys teasing Sylvain at the worst possible moments. Sylvain would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it too— the struggle of restraint.

He wasn’t going to give in no matter how hot his opponent looks. He couldn’t lose to Ashe in close range fighting. Felix would never let him live it down. He’s just…going to ignore the way Ashe is looking at him— eyes bright with determination, lips parted in a slight panting as he desperately tries to cool his body down, the heaving of his chest in that tight, white, shirt that gave Sylvain a perfect view of flushed pink buds…

Sylvain shakes his head, trying to clear the image, but the strain in his pants had already made itself well known. Great. He scowls at Felix, who raises an eyebrow in mock confusion, as if he didn’t already know exactly what was going on. He’s the one who plants the seeds and waters them, yet Sylvain is always getting blamed for being the insatiable one. If they only knew how it really worked in their relationship— Felix ruined everything.

And Sylvain loves to be ruined.

Ashe rushes him without warning, causing Sylvain to rear back with widened eyes, narrowly avoiding a blow to the chest. He shouldn’t be as fast as he is with an axe, even if they are using training weapons. Those bows he handles must be working his muscles pretty hard- though Sylvain could think of a better way to work Ashe’s…

“Ow!”

Sylvain rubs his shoulder where Ashe smacked him and swiftly moves back into a defensive posture. Damn.. he really was going to lose if he kept letting himself get distracted.

“Pay attention, idiot. You’ll miss your chance.” Felix calls to him from where he’s sitting off to the side. He didn’t look angry though, only smug and satisfied. Well, it’s a good sign for Sylvain, either way. Felix looks like he’s in the mood to take him even if he loses.

He stays on the offensive, wincing slightly as he accepts little hits from Ashe in favor of landing fewer, bigger, hits on the sniper that seem to greatly fatigue him. Eventually Ashe ends up cornered, and in an act of stupidity more than bravery, tries to cut his way through.

Sylvain drops his axe and grabs Ashe’s arms with both of his hands, stopping the blow. Ashe gasps, hyperventilating as he steps in even further— their faces close enough to feel the force behind every frenzied breath. The paladin easily reaches up to wrestle it from his grasp. He adjusts the weapon, angling it above Ashe’s shoulder in an arch toward his neck.

“Do you yield?”

Ashe’s lips look so delicate as they scramble to form words. He really doesn’t have to say anything at all. It would suit Sylvain just fine merely to be able to keep drinking in this sight. He moistens them, eyes darting down to Sylvain’s apparent erection and back up with a small articulation of surprise.

Sylvain doesn’t move to deny anything. He just keeps holding to the intensity of his gaze. It’s worked before, plenty of times. He’s becoming accustomed to the waiting game when it comes to the other Blue Lions men. Dimitri was one of the easier ones, he’d say. Despite how utterly wrecked he was through their first encounter, Sylvain was quick to discover His Highness was just as desperate for Sylvain’s attention. It was ridiculous the amount of cautious seduction he needed to pull in order to get Felix on board, but once he was, _oh_ how the tables had turned...

He shifts a little more, turning inward, brushing the tip of his erection against Ashe’s upper thigh.

“I— I yield!”

Ashe’s face is so red it looks like it might burst. Sylvain waits a few seconds more, taking his time to lower the axe to the ground and step away, smiling at the sniper and not withholding even a fraction of the arousal he carried for him. He raises his arms above his head casually, stretching in a way that pulls his shirt up, revealing his lower abdomen. He does not miss the way Ashe coughs as he adjusts his eyes to make it appear as if he wasn’t staring. It’s cute. Real cute. Sylvain can’t resist the urge to egg him on a little.

“Ahhh looks like I won. Too bad we didn’t bet on anything. Feels like we should get _something_ out of all that work...”

Felix comes up and yanks him away, causing Ashe to startle just as much as Sylvain does. He gruffly dismisses Ashe in one of those special ways that only Felix can get away with while he continues to push Sylvain toward the bathhouse.

“Hey! Felix, what are you doing? I wasn’t exactly finished...”

Felix swings the door open, then uses the force of Sylvain’s body to close it again as he pushes him against it and begins to ravage his throat.

_Oh. Well that’s—that’s good then._

Sylvain almost buckles, feeling weak in the knees from the combination of a long bout of sparring and Felix’s sudden assault. Felix’s hands wander under his shirt to pinch at his nipples until he moves to pull the collar down and suck bruises into his neck. The room is already humid from the near constant use under the addition of Felix’s coachings, without factoring in the heat of their bodies. He was so _so_ down to fool around in here, but they probably wouldn’t last long in the environment.

He opens his mouth to point this out, but immediately breaks off into a groan as Felix pulls his cock out, licking in a stripe over the budding marks on his neck, while he toys with the head.

“You’re all sweaty. It’s disgusting.”

Felix spits into his hand, regardless of his grumbling, and moves into a tighter hold on the paladin’s half hard cock, working to get it to full attention. Sylvain pants and bucks into the touch, lolling his head to the side that didn’t receive the attention of Felix’s mouth, giving him a glimpse of the artwork he left.

“Look at you.” Felix purrs. “So easily undone in my hands. Are you going to come so soon after all that excitement, Sylvain? Should I finish you like this?”

Sylvain bites his lip, feeling the way Felix’s words begin to ring true. Felix’s voice alone is like an aphrodisiac to his body. His words are even more wicked. His tongue is a terrible thing that draws a longing from him that he cannot understand, only surrender to.

“Yes..yes, Felix. If you.. _saints!_ don’t stop touching me like that.. _”_

Felix obliges, stroking him in firm, practiced movements- gathering the precum and sliding it generously while kissing him softly so they don’t drown out all of the little noises Sylvain knows drive him crazy. He parts his lips in little whimpers against Felix’s mouth and Felix teases him by giving just enough of a swipe of the tongue to make him chase more, only to pull back and leave him with a frustrated groan.

“ _Felix..!_ Please, come on.. haven’t I.. _aaahh.._ suffered enough?”

Felix growls against his lips, pressing harder now and playing with his slit. Sylvain yelps, trembling under the sudden change and how incredibly lightheaded he feels. He really wants to come, but he might pass out. He trusts Felix though, and the fire in his stomach is making a pretty good argument to keep going.

“Hurry up and come then, whore. If you think you’ve suffered now, this is nothing. Clean yourself off and I’ll show you what I mean later.”

Sylvain falls completely pliant, focusing on the way Felix feels against him, supporting him against his chest, the wet kisses he leaves on his jaw as he quickens his pace— Felix knows exactly what he needs. Felix nips at his neck while Sylvain arches into the little space that exists between their bodies. It’s all so overwhelmingly hot and he just wants to spill into Felix’s hand so he can get everything off of him and pleasure him back in whatever way he commands.

“I’m…” _Goddess_ he’s not even sure if he can finish anything with the way his head is swimming. Felix’s hot breath against him is just as dizzying as the steam rising from the baths. Both threaten to bring him to the edge of unconsciousness.

Felix already knows though, and delivers on what Sylvain needs to hear to push him to his release.

“I can’t stop thinking about the way you looked at Ashe earlier. It gives me ideas.”

Sylvain shudders as he thinks of the encounter again, keening when Felix pushes his shirt out of the way to take a nipple into his mouth. His mind wanders to how Ashe’s nipples looked in that sweat soaked shirt, so perky and ripe for the taking… As good as Felix’s mouth felt right now, he’d feel even better if his mouth was on Ashe at the same time.

The last time he thought this way, he was able to convince Felix to head over to Dimitri’s room- and look how well that had worked out. Can miracles happen twice? In a world with dragons and crests and women who come back from the depths of darkness itself, why is he even bothering wondering about it— of course they can.

“Ideas, Fe? What kind of ideas?”

Felix pulls off, not answering at first- specifically focusing on stroking Sylvain to get him exactly to the point that he wants him to be at before he continues.

“I’m going to watch you fuck him, Sylvain. I’ll be telling you exactly how to do it, of course. Our little thief could use some discipline, don’t you think?”

Sylvain’s legs are wobbling as he throws himself back into the door, not even caring about how rough he is when he thrusts harder into Felix’s hand while the swordsman tells him a few of the things he’s already decided Ashe needs. He’s sweating so profusely he feels like he’s going to dry up but he does not, under any circumstances, want Felix to stop doing exactly what he is doing right now, which is _perfect._

“He’s small, but strong. I’ve seen enough of his body to know that he won’t break if you took him at your full strength. Would you like that, Sylvain— his tight hole squeezing around your cock, his voice high pitched and needy from the very first moment you slide inside him?”

Felix grabs Sylvain’s hair, smashing his mouth against the paladin’s aggressively, making it apparent that the fantasy was something they were both very into. Sylvain’s moans are loud enough to worry about someone coming now, and with how close he is it’s easier for Felix to finish him than it is to find a punishment that will shut him up.

“ _Yes_! Yes, Felix I’d like that, I want that— _please!”_

He knows it’s hardly an attempt at begging, (really, he can do much better) but the haze of the hot room, Felix’s consistent strokes, and his filthy mouth, are all swirling around him like an intoxication that keeps him on the verge of blacking out, yet craving more.

“Show me Sylvain. How badly do you want it? Come for me now, thinking about what I’ve told you you’ll do.”

Felix clamps down hard on Sylvain’s neck, grinning when Sylvain cries out and his hips falter. He’s sure to catch every drop of Sylvain when he spends, cupping a hand underneath while he milks him relentlessly.

“Only a needy whore like you could come this much just by thinking about fucking your friend while your boyfriend is right there to get you off.”

He holds his hand out for Sylvain to clean it up and slips two fingers inside his mouth, pulling it open to look at the mess in satisfaction.

“Take your clothes off and get in the bath. You’re filthy.”

Sylvain swallows, and pulls his shirt off first, foreseeing what direction this day will be going.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

By the following morning, Sylvain and Felix had developed a simple and straightforward plan.

Sylvain wakes early and forgoes his armor, dressing in thinner, looser, layers that leave little to the imagination and can easily be removed. He heads straight to the dining hall on a hunch. It’s almost empty at this hour, but the exact person he wants to see is sitting alone for once. Perfect.

He slides in close to the sniper before greeting him. “Hey, Ashe! Sorry if I was too aggressive yesterday. It’s hard to hold back when Felix is right there, watching.”

Ashe smiles, and Sylvain knows all is forgiven. He’s a good guy. Sylvain does care for him beyond thinking he’s perfected the art of being both pretty and hot as hell.

“I understand. It has been frustrating to fight in front of Felix lately. He’s hard enough on me just in the hour long training regimen he’s given. The two of you are so close, I can’t imagine what you go through.”

Sylvain hums pleasantly, and specifically leans over into Ashe’s space to spear a slice of meat onto his fork. He doesn’t know what it is, but that isn’t the point. He eats it without reclining, winking at the sniper when he blushes. Ashe is so easy to embarrass- Sylvain can’t help it. He’s too fun to tease.

He swallows and slaps a hand on Ashe’s shoulder. “Felix isn’t that bad. You know he’s doing it because he cares— he just won’t say so.” He waits until Ashe chuckles and agrees before he pulls back, stretching and grinning and just generally doing what he does best— filling the area around him as obnoxiously as he can.

Once he’s sure he has Ashe’s full attention, he goes in for the kill.

“Oh yeah, so Felix wanted me to ask you for a favor.”

Ashe’s lips set into a curious line as he crosses his arms and widens his eyes. “Felix? Asking for a favor?”

Sylvain laughs, loving how this is going already. “Okay, harsh, but true. Let’s just say that he reminded me of a weakness and now I’m asking you for a favor then.”

Ashe visibly relaxes. “I’d be happy to help. Go on.”

Sylvain bows his legs, knocking his knee against the sniper’s and is pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t shy away. It’s a good sign. Ashe feels so much more comfortable to be around these days. They’ve both grown out of the tendency to operate under their naive habits and more into the reality of the people they truly are.

“We’re going to be taking Fhirdiad soon and we don’t really know what will be waiting for us there. Felix wants me to work on long range just in case we have to fall back, but I’ve always been terrible with a bow. Would you be willing to help me out?”

Ashe’s eyes light up and Sylvain swears it makes all the little freckles on his face shine. He’d thought it was cute when they were all flushed from his teasing, but he likes this look too. He’s so earnest about everything he does, it makes Sylvain want to try all kinds of different things with him to see what they can come up with together.

“Of course! But— do we really have time for that? There’s only a few weeks left. I suppose I could teach you the basics...”

Ashe drums on the table with one of his hands and places the other one on the side of his cheek as he cocks his head, lost in his thoughts. Sylvain needs to make sure he’s the center of his attention again, if this is going to work out, so he places his own hand over the repetitive pattern of the fingers, stopping them. It draws a soft noise out of the sniper that makes him arch an eyebrow. Ashe does his best to act like he’s ignoring the heat beginning to surround them, but he’s one of the most emotionally obvious people Sylvain has ever met.

Sylvain doesn’t pull away as he continues with the exact words he’d written out dozens of times to memorize.

“The Professor’s planned for us to run off some of the bandits who’ve been causing trouble in the sealed forest on the next free day. Until then, we can train together and I’ll stick close to you during the fight to see how it works out. Felix has made this a priority for the both of us so we won’t have to suffer through his grueling exercises- pretty sweet deal, right?”

Ashe’s smile is, at this point, contagious. Sylvain’s entire body feels like the thrumming of a hummingbird as they make immediate plans to meet up for the remaining days of the week. He hardly pays attention to what Ashe tells him he needs to bring to their sessions, thinking instead about how it will feel to have the sniper’s hands on his biceps, repositioning him, and how he can’t wait to have his breath so close to his face again.

When he returns to his room to tell Felix about his success and finds the swordsman ass up in the air already fucking himself open on his fingers, all sense of time and responsibility is lost. He easily becomes swallowed up in the scenario and almost ruins everything by arriving late.

* * *

Sylvain may have gotten himself into more than he can handle, but it doesn’t stop him from moving forward as if he hasn’t. A initial crash and burn is to be expected when you switch over to a new weapon to try and impress someone you want to bed, but _saints_ do his fingers hurt- and not in the good way either.

Every one of Ashe’s touches perk him up, however, and he may be playing into it just a _little_ bit.

“No, that’s not right at all Sylvain. I’ll demonstrate again, so be sure to watch me closely this time, okay?”

Sylvain does, and he can’t help the purr that rises in his chest. Ashe looks so— _powerful_ like this. His posture is confident, his eyes slanted in concentration while he pulls and releases without hesitation. The arrow flies and embeds itself deep into the center of the target that Sylvain has yet to hit even once during the past few days of their training. The passion in the sniper’s eyes don’t fade as he turns back to Sylvain, and Sylvain very much wants Ashe to always keep that look on his face when they’re around each other.

“Not sure I can do _that_ Ashe, wow! Can you check my posture before I try again?”

Ashe agrees in a sprightly tone, ever the patient one, as Sylvain deliberately positions himself into a stance he knows is incorrect so he can feel Ashe move his body in all of the right ways.

Ashe talks to him in a low, lightly chiding, voice that makes him feel as if he’s a lamb being scolded by an ewe. The sniper’s hands brush his back and Sylvain leans into them, rubbing against his front and catching Ashe’s breath as it hitches in his ear.

“Like that?” He whispers, listening to the hum of arousal coursing through their connection. He stays silent, focusing on the feeling of Ashe’s heart beating and the sniper does not move for many seconds afterward until he snaps out of it, answering him with a shaky breath.

“Y—yes! Just like that, Sylvain.”

Ashe steps away and Sylvain, invigorated with the sexual energy coursing through the air, notches the arrow, shooting without thinking.

It hits the target- just slightly off the center of where Ashe’s is. It’s not as deep or as graceful, but it’s there, and Sylvain can scarcely believe it was that simple all along.

He turns to Ashe, beaming and pulling him into a tight hug- still without thinking.

Not thinking serves him well, it seems. Ashe sputters against his neck and Sylvain, being the insatiable tease that pushes beyond boundaries on instinct alone, holds him there. A sharp inhale from the sniper does not speak of a warning to his ears but merely incites him to press his lips to the top of Ashe’s head, breathing deeply through the buzz of their bodies.

“ _Ashe_..”

The name feels different when he says it this time. It’s not entirely serious, nor is it devoid of mischief. It’s something effervescent. The syllables flow easily through the passage of his lips into the musk filled air.

Ashe sighs into the kiss, and it makes Sylvain’s heart react in ways he hadn’t foreseen. _Oh._ Maybe this was too far. Dimitri was one thing, and he was shocked at how naturally Felix and him had fallen for their Highness together, but Ashe? He might have to reign it in.

“Sylvain…just what do you mean to do— holding me hostage like this?”

What Sylvain had been meaning to do seemed dizzying where it was grounding and confident before. He wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong, because while his intention still was to seduce Ashe he’d somehow gotten all wrapped up around his finger by a single question. He still wanted the sniper, of course, so he decided to just continue to act on the desires that lay ahead of them without letting any other details interfere. 

He shrugs his shoulders, still holding Ashe tightly. “What can I do, Ashe? If I asked to kiss you, would you let me?”

The only sound in the air is that of a distant bird’s song. Nerves flare throughout Sylvain’s body as he waits, trying not to lose himself in how ragged their breathing is.

“I’m not going to play games with you, Sylvain. Felix sent you here to train. This is serious.”

Sylvain sighs, his heart dropping down into his stomach. He’d let excitement get the best of him and ruined his chance. He could only hope this wouldn’t ruin their friendship; they all still needed to depend on one another on the battlefield. He makes to step away, shaking his head at his own disappointment, but Ashe snatches his wrist and tugs him back, pressing close against him once more as he tips his head back to look up at him. His gray bangs fall away from their usual framing of his eyes, which are ablaze with conviction. It’s bewitching to see them so close up- and so intensely focused on _him_.

“That is to say— don’t you dare try anything if you don’t mean it.”

Ashe’s words are close enough to taste but still not close enough for Sylvain to swallow. Sylvain cradles his head, savoring the smooth gray hairs tucked behind his ear and smiles as he dips down to rest his lips just above the sniper’s.

“Yeah?”

The question reverberates against them in a way that shakes the foundations of their bodies. Ashe’s responding breath is a rattled, messy, vulnerable thing and Sylvain is _in love_ with it. He’s certain that if he were to let go of him, the sniper would fall apart at the seams, collapsing like an invertebrate. Sylvain runs his pointer finger down the side of his face until it rests under his chin. Ashe shivers at the sudden movement, unease reflected in his face.

“If you don’t—”

Sylvain cuts him off, pressing his chin upward with that taunting finger and kissing him carefully to determine if his nerves were from anticipation or a struggle to state disinterest. Ashe gasps into the gesture and fists the fabric of his shirt as he continues to lean into him, so Sylvain takes it as a positive sign and slips his tongue inside the sniper’s mouth. The intrusion leaves no room for hesitation. Ashe surprises him by not only accepting it, but fiercely reciprocating, until Sylvain is forced to pull away, gasping and dizzy and still drowning in the taste of him.

He refuses to let go, only pushing Ashe’s bangs back further with his palm while he catches his breath so he can gather his attention again. Ashe’s body feels so hot and hard against him and the little bit of skin to skin contact there is makes Sylvain’s head spin with new ideas. He holds his tongue, for now, pressing their foreheads together.

“I mean it, baby. You look so good, I can hardly pay attention to any of your instructions. I want you so bad.”

Ashe’s body jolts against his and Sylvain is unable to restrain a pleased growl at how perfectly Ashe seems to fit in his arms. He’s the same height as Felix, yet the two could not feel more different. Felix was an ouroboros of fire and ice and finely tempered steel. Ashe was steady sunshine and sudden stings that were so adept at hiding themselves you might not notice the venom until it’s already worked its worst through your bloodstream. His actions so far had been more bashful than demanding, yet earnest all the same.

There was something so satisfying about fulfilling this role for Ashe. Sylvain was used to the ways he was committed to in his relationships with Felix and Dimitri— no complaints there. Yet, it was charming to see someone as stubborn and independent as Ashe already shaking from his advances. Honestly, it was a huge ego boost that was too hard to ignore.

Sylvain’s hands meander until they stop to knead into the soft flesh of the sniper’s ass. He laughs against the rosy cheeks of the younger man, proceeding to kiss downward until he reaches a sweet spot on his neck, drawing breathy moans while daydreaming about kissing every single freckle he discovers.

“Sylvain, I— _ahhh_ what do you want to do with me?”

There were so many things— so many ways to answer that question. Some of them were suggestions whispered into his ear by Felix that would later become orders. Others were scenarios he thought up himself while stroking lazily late at night, alone and insatiably horny. Judging by the intense blush that seemed determined to keep spreading just from a few kisses, Ashe wasn’t ready to hear them. Sylvain would just have to show him, then.

He sucks marks into Ashe’s collarbone, remaining alert as to their surroundings while he eases Ashe backwards so slowly he doesn’t notice the movement. His hands are busy wandering the sniper’s body as he writes love letters against his skin with teeth and tongue and fingertips.

“Saints, Ashe.. what _wouldn’t_ I want to do with you..? Have you _seen_ you?”

Ashe swallows, and the bob of his throat is so enticing in the corner of his eye that Sylvain forgets patience and pushes him the rest of the way back to the pillar he’d been inching them closer to. Ashe’s short protest of surprise is lost when Sylvain captures his lips again and parts his thighs with a firm knee, chuckling at the way the friction makes Ashe’s breath hitch when he pulls his face away but shifts harder and higher against his erection.

“They call me insatiable, but I think right now you’re giving me a run for my money. All I’ve done so far is kiss you.”

Ashe’s fingers seem so small like this, wavering where they grip to the side of Sylvain’s ribs, struggling to hold steady as his lungs expand. They’re the same fingers he’d admired not ten minutes prior. They were strong and sure then, capable of bringing a swift and inescapable death. Now, they are uncertain and docile. There’s no heat to them. 

Sylvain rests his arms against the pillar, leaning in until their noses are touching, and raises an eyebrow. “Have you ever done this before?”

Ashe’s mouth is a line of defiance that speaks ahead of the formation of words. “O-of course I have! I’ve kissed in plenty of different occasions.”

 _Hm._ Well, that’s a bit of a surprise, but nothing Sylvain hasn’t worked with before. It’s been a while since he was anyone’s first time— in fact, it was probably back with Felix in the last few months before war broke out, but it’s something he’s not at all uncomfortable with.

“I don’t mean kissing, though I do enjoy the activity with you— don’t get me wrong. You ever fucked a man, sweetheart? I can show you how.”

Ashe flushes a deep crimson and averts his eyes. Just adorable. So many sounds and faces he can’t wait to pull out of him… but _damn_ he’s forgetting all about the necessary pacing. Ashe makes him feel dumb and lightheaded and high off the idea of becoming the first person to see him sweaty and sobbing with pleasure underneath him.

Ashe lets his hands drop, but arches into Sylvain trustingly. “Oh—! I suppose not then. I would need some assistance…if you don’t mind.”

Sylvain did not mind- not one bit. He fumbles with the loop of Ashe’s belt, his breath a tornado of heat in the sniper’s already burnt face. Ashe keens and turns his cheek in embarrassment, trembling when Sylvain dips his hand low into his pants to touch him, bare hand stroking against his cock for the first time.

“S-sylvain! Stop! We can’t do this _here_. What if someone sees?”

Ashe hisses with pleasure while his eyes widen with shame as if the goddess herself is there watching them. Sylvain hopes she is. He does love to give a good show. Ashe bucks into him, whining as Sylvain’s hands get to work, pulling him out and giving him a few firm strokes. Ashe looks weak already, dripping wet and shaking— hardly able to contain how badly he wants him. Sylvain bites his lip to keep from moaning and giving away how much seeing Ashe aroused gets him going. He releases it when he leans forward to kiss around the shell of his ear, intending to goad him.

“So what if they do? Would they stop us? Or join us? I’d love the second option, personally. Which would you prefer?

Ashe gasps, his eyelashes fluttering. Sylvain laughs throatily and quickens the pace, whispering his encouragement. The sniper struggles to make an intelligible sound and finally stutters with a jerk as Sylvain pulls his upper body back slightly to get a better view of his reaction.

“You… really are…setting a bad example of knighthood, Sylvain... We shouldn’t be.. doing this...”

He denies it, but the way his cock throbs against Sylvain’s intruding palm tells a different story. Sylvain purrs, pressing firmer against him. One hand finds those hardened pink buds he’s been fantasizing about underneath his shirt and, _Goddess yes,_ how he savors the way Ashe’s mouth falls slack when he rolls them between his fingers.

“You like this, don’t you sweetheart? The idea of someone walking in on us right now? It’s exciting— isn’t it?”

Ashe’s moan is an unmistakable, enthusiastic _yes_ , and the hands that have been limply serving to brace himself against the pillar, raise to cover his mouth in shock. It’s breathtaking, and too much for Sylvain to handle looking at right now. He knows exactly how Ashe is feeling in this moment, and he’s eager to give it to him.

“Let me make you feel good. What do you say?”

Ashe presses his hands even harder into his lips— broken guttural noises not nearly drowned out by their obstruction. Sylvain yanks them away and captures his mouth mid gasp, adding his own noises to the mix. His mind was running wild with scenarios, and they all sounded so appealing to him he was having a hard time deciding which thread to follow. He was feeling needy and lightheaded again. He desperately wished Felix was there to tell him what to do. The desire to put on a show for his boyfriend was always at the forefront of his mind, honestly. Even better if he could pleasure somebody else while doing it.

He catches more of Ashe’s precum, teasing him with it, before he pulls his hand away, lifting it to his greedy, expectant, mouth and licking it off his fingers. Ashe shivers at the sight. His eyes are dark and heavily lidded- already worked up just from some kissing and petting. He’d come so easily, Sylvain is sure, from a few seconds of being buried completely in his throat. Suddenly, it’s all he can think about— Ashe’s hands smoothing through his hair, his own fingers pressing into the soft flesh of Ashe’s thighs as his chin becomes ruined with spit, completely filled and cut off from air, entirely at the sniper’s mercy... _Oh._ He _needs_ this.

Sylvain drops to his knees, pulling Ashe’s pants down further and adjusting his heavy cock in his hand. He peers up at him, hoping his face is as honestly wrecked as the rest of him feels. “Want to taste you so bad, Ashe. You have no idea— how much I need your pretty cock in my mouth. Won’t you let me show you how good it feels?”

Ashe hums, and grabs a handful of his hair- tightening it. The sound is like dark amber honey, warming the backs of his ears. It sends a shock down Sylvain’s spine— transfixed as he is by the way Ashe is reacting to him. His character is completely different from down here; Ashe’s expression is not only hungry, it’s determined now. Sylvain has seen that look many times before- it’s filed away as one of his favorites. His cock jumps, still confined in his pants, at the promise of it.

“Show me. Teach me, Sylvain...”

He guides Sylvain to his cockhead like he could burst at any moment. It’s sharp and sudden and desperate- all things that Sylvain is dearly fond of. Sylvain immediately moans as Ashe slides him onto his cock like he is nothing but the hole he so enjoys being used as. He whimpers and takes him deeper, relishing the pressure pushing toward the back of his throat. Ashe sighs and settles into the movement, praising Sylvain as he instinctually dictates the pacing through occasional thrusts and the hands still caught in the paladin’s hair.

“It’s.. it’s— _ahh Sylvain.._ You’re so good at that..”

Sylvain pulls back, inhaling deeply, before he really sets to sucking him off. He digs his fingers into Ashe’s thighs and doesn’t restrain the pathetic noises that come near constantly as he bobs his head up and down, even if they make him more and more lightheaded. As much as he loves when Felix subjugates him, he’s a sucker for praise, and someone with as genuine a heart like Ashe has telling him he’s doing a good job is enough to drive him crazy with want.

Ashe becomes a little more forward in his decisions: dragging Sylvain to the perfect angles, crooning all the right things Sylvain needs to hear, and fucking into his mouth at a depth and speed that drives his hunger forward. For someone who claims he hasn’t done this before, he knows what he wants— what they both want. How many times had Ashe fantasized about being with someone like this? It’s fucking hot- how domineering he’d become just from a few minutes of exploration. Sylvain’s stomach tightly coils at the way he’s being handled. He hadn’t expected it to be this good.

He loosens his own pants, pulling his cock out and trembling as he strokes himself to the point of crying loudly around Ashe’s base. Silvery hairs tickle his nose as Ashe holds him there with a chorus of _Yes, that’s it.. yes, Sylvain.._ floating in his ears. Ashe’s cock pulses deep inside of his throat, but he hardly notices it through the haze of pleasure he’s fallen into. He feels so sensitive that he might end up coming before Ashe does. Tears join the bubbling of drool smeared all over the bottom half of his face as they fall freely in anticipation of his release.

He glances upward, and is pleased to see Ashe on the edge, straining to contain himself. His brow is shiny with sweat and mouth agape, breath hitching as he pulls his hands from Sylvain’s hair to grab at his own in a choked tension. “I’m.. I’m going..”

Sylvain closes his eyes, humming happily as he feels warmth flood him, pulling back halfway and holding himself there to drink down all that Ashe has to offer him. The throb of Ashe in his mouth is intoxicating and he swallows each spurt like it’s a sacred offering. He finally pulls off when Ashe makes a distressed noise, licking his lips and panting while he focuses on getting himself to follow. He’s so close— so very close, if only..

“What a filthy training habit you have Sylvain. Is this how you two have been using your time?”

Ashe yelps, attempting to push Sylvain away while trying to cover himself from the direction of the voice at the same time. Sylvain slows his pumping reluctantly, just enough to keep himself teetering on the edge, and laughs, looking over his shoulder at Felix with a wink.

Felix smirks his response, walking toward them with a gait that resembles boredom to anyone but Sylvain- who knows it’s really an advancement of satisfaction, confident that he’s cornered his target. He groans at the thought and it only takes Felix placing a single hand on his shoulder before he’s spurting white ropes all over his fingers and onto the ground.

“Disgusting. This is where I practice my katas. You’ll be cleaning that later.”

Ashe’s face could be a raddish. He stares at Felix with a mix of awe and dismay. He twitches- still very much trapped by the roadblock of Sylvain in front of him and the effect of raw dominance Felix is exuding.

Felix notices his staring and addresses him, ignoring his boyfriend struggling to catch up on all of the breaths he missed as he slinks closer to rest at Felix’s feet.

“Was he good Ashe? Do you want him to suck you off again?”

Ashe inhales sharply, completely taken aback. Sylvain smiles at him, making a point to bite at his lip after he licks them to make sure none of Ashe’s seed remains. Ashe really shouldn’t be so astonished at Felix’s bold behavior, but then again, Sylvain was pretty sure he just rocked his world— so.

“W-what..? I..”

“He made you come, didn’t he? He’s a whore, but an effective one, you can at least admit that.”

Felix pets Sylvain’s hair affectionately, despite his harsh words, and while Ashe doesn’t know much about their dynamic, the intimacy in the atmosphere isn’t missed. He coughs, and agrees, but is unable to meet their eyes. Sylvain sighs happily and sits at Felix’s side, feeling warm and content from his boyfriend’s attention after a decent throat fucking. Ashe delivered so much more than he expected and it was so much simpler than what he’d prepared for. Things were working out exactly as they’d planned— and more. Perhaps later he’d be able to nestle himself between Felix’s thighs again when they returned to his room as a reward.

Ashe’s voice is small and hesitant. “Felix— I’m..”

He cuts off as Felix saunters closer, amber eyes intense as molten lead. Sylvain shivers— wishing those eyes were just for him. Ashe stiffens, but doesn’t move away, even though Sylvain is no longer blocking him from escape.

Felix’s fingers are gentle on the curve of his collarbone. Ashe gulps and raises a wary glance to check the swordsman’s expression. It’s somehow able to maintain the quality of sharpness even as he brushes a single digit over Ashe’s slightly parted lips before he grabs his wrist.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to apologize. I won’t accept.”

Sylvain’s eyes grow unfocused watching that finger. He wants to see it dip into Ashe’s mouth and pull his jaw down. He wants to see Felix take him, bend him over now and lave his tongue over his hole, sliding that same finger beyond his puckered flesh and curling forward until he finds the place that will make Ashe cover his mouth again. Ashe’s cries are still ringing in his ears, but he knows Felix could pull even more out of him.

“Make it up to me- by letting Sylvain use you as you used him. You like being fair, don’t you? It should be easy for you to agree.”

 _Oh goddess yes._ He knew that was what Felix had settled on already, but just hearing it aloud like this— getting to watch the way Ashe’s breathing stilled as his heart surely skipped a few beats and his knees became weak, was _so_ worth the wait.

“ _Use me—?_ You aren’t angry?”

Felix barks out a short laugh, bringing his face very close to Ashe’s. One hand moves it’s way through his silver bangs, soft and sure, and the other wraps around his throat.

“I’m not. I want you to understand, Ashe, how this works, and what I expect of you.”

Ashe nods, entranced and expectant. Sylvain’s right there with him. Felix had to do so little to win someone’s cooperation when he gets like this.

“Sylvain does what I tell him to, trusting me to lead him in a way that fulfills our needs— At least, he does when he behaves. I need Sylvain to be on his best behavior, and that’s where you come in.”

A soft kiss is pressed to Ashe’s lips and the sniper moans, soft and high, into it, not expecting the sentiment. Felix removes the hand from his throat and teases at the hair behind his ear instead, pressing more kisses on his jawline, quiet enough when he speaks that Sylvain can’t hear.

_“His mouth feels good, but his cock is even better. Don’t you dare tell him I said it. Just think about it— stretching you, filling you deep, stroking you as he goes…”_

Ashe’s body violently trembles as Felix holds him close and Sylvain’s ears ache to catch what he’s whispering to make him react that way. He whines, but remains still where Felix left him, knowing he’s done his part. Watching Felix give attention to others is the hardest aspect of their combined persuasion- and his boyfriend tempts the both of them by taking his time. He can be patient— he can…Damn, but he wants Felix’s hands on _him_! Sylvain’s cock twitches, still interested, as he splays out backward on the ground and stares himself dizzy over the pair.

Felix has returned to kissing Ashe and he seems in no hurry to stop, despite Sylvain knowing this wasn’t the time and place for them to take him as he’d hoped. He tries to slow his breathing and get a handle on the heat spreading throughout his body again, yet he can’t help but to grip his cock tight at the base and let loose a low moan when Ashe starts calling Felix’s name in needy noises that cut in and out of intensity with the rise and fall of his chest. Ashe’s voice sounds so different when it begs for Felix to keep going and Sylvain likes it very much— he knew he would.

Felix hums appreciatively, pulling away and studying the flushed, marked, mess their little thief had become. “So you do want more? Sylvain’s gotten you all worked up in the right ways, hasn’t he? There’s hardly anything left for me to do.”

Ashe swallows, tilting his neck to the side- still struggling to remain upright without the support of another’s body crushing him into the pillar. Felix retreats slowly, watching as he whines at the loss of contact, and snaps his fingers to direct both of his boy’s attention.

Ashe’s swollen lips move to protest before they’re stopped by a narrowing of Felix’s eyes.

“Sunday.” Is all Felix says, cryptically— huskily, and Sylvain’s heart soars. He has no idea what Felix told Ashe to expect but it has to be good, it’s always _good_ when Felix sounds like that- when whoever he’s talking to in that inflection looks as thoroughly wasted as Ashe does right now.

Felix drags spit slicked fingers through his hair, loosening it from it’s tie and bending down to pry the paladin’s shaking hand away from his cock. He rouses him with a kiss to the top of his head before he gives a pointed look from Sylvain’s face to the black and gold gilded doors.

“Good job Sylvain. Let’s get you back to your room now. It’s Ashe’s turn to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thefriedpipes)! Come talk more about fe3h with me 🤗


End file.
